Lost Feelings Recovered
by gangster1998
Summary: How The Episode "Baddies On The Blimp" Should Have Ended. CloverXBlaine One-Shot


**Hello, I'm gangster1998 and this is my first Totally Spies fanfiction.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Sam and Alex were still fighting the bad guys that have escaped and Clover and Blaine were trying to stabilize the blimp. When Clover heard a sound and looked at the ceiling, she saw that it was about to collapse and fall on them.

She shouted "BLAINE, LOOK OUT!" Then she pushed him out of the way, and took the hit for the both of them. When Blaine turned around, he saw that Clover was under a pile of rocks.

He had a shocked look with terror on his face. Then he screamed out "CLOVER, NO!", and went to the pile to get Clover out of there. After 2 minutes he found Clover with bruises and some blood.

He quickly picked her up bridal style and put her on the ground gently. Then he found out that she wasn't breathing and he used CPR on her for 20 minutes.

But she still didn't wake up. Then he began crying and wrapped his arms around her and put her head in his chest. Then he whispered "Clover, please wake up! I can't live without you! I...I..." Tears were streaming down his face and he put his hand on her cheek.

"I love you." Then he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Then he pulled away and after 5 seconds, he looked at Clover who awoke and was coughing up a little bit of blood.

"Clover, you're awake!" He wanted to hug her, but then he saw that she was in pain. When he asked her what's wrong, she said that her left arm was broken and that she had a sharp pain in her chest.

Blaine took her compowder and told Sam and Alex to come to their location immediately. After 3 minutes they've arrived and when they saw Clover, they were shocked and in tears.

"Clover, what happened?" Alex asked, freaked out.

"The ceiling collapsed on us and I pushed Blaine out of the way." She replied while Sam was examining her for other injuries, which she didn't have. Sam quickly called Jerry and filled him in on the situation. Then Sam and Alex went to the cockpit to stir the blimp back to WOOHP while Blaine stayed with Clover and took care of her.

* * *

When they arrived at WOOHP Sam, Alex, Blaine and Jerry were at the WOOPH Hospital Department, waiting in the lobby while Clover was getting checked up at. Sam, Alex and Jerry were sitting down on the chairs while Blaine, who had a few tears in his eyes, was pacing back and forth for 10 minutes.

"Blaine, I know that you are worried about Clover, but could you at least sit down? You are making me kind of dizzy." Alex said, then Blaine nodded and sat down. Then after 5 minutes a doctor came from Clover's room and everyone walked over to him.

"How is she? Is she alright?" Jerry asked. Then the doctor smiled and said "Agent Clover has a broken arm, a few broken ribs and she had an internal bleeding, but I was able to make it stop. Other than that, she is going to be alright and make a full recovery." Everyone sighed in relief and then the doctor said that they could go see Clover.

When they entered the room, they saw Clover sitting on her bed with a cast around her left arm, bandages on her chest and head and that she was wearing a hospital gown. "Clover, are you alright?" Jerry asked and Clover just smiled and replied "I'm fine. The doctor said that I can't go to school or on any mission for 2 months and that I have to come here every Sunday for checkups."

Then he nodded and Sam said "You sure scared us to death, Clover." "Sorry guys, but I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to Blaine. So I did dthe first thing that came to my mind."

"Which was putting Blaine's safety above your own?" Alex asked

Clover nodded and then she felt two strong arms wrapping around her gently, then she saw that Blaine was hugging her and crying on her shoulder. Then she used her arm to hug him. Jerry cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"Because of what has happened today, I have decided that from now on, Blaine will be an official member of your team." Then everyone gasped and Sam asked "You mean he will go on missions with us?" Jerry answered while smiling "Yes, and his first task is to NOT leave Clover's sight until she's fully healed. Plus he will also be living with you guys." Then they all hugged each other.

Then Clover said "Could you guys leave me and Blaine for a minute?" They nodded and left them. Then clover turned to him and said "Blaine, when you said that you love me, did you really mean that?" Blaine blinked at her and then smiled. Then he took her free hand and said "Yes, with all my heart!" Then Clover started to tear up and Blaine quickly kissed her, then Clover kissed him back.

Then they pulled away and they both said at the same time "I love you." And they both started laughing.

Now they know that they will never be separated again.

 **THE END**


End file.
